Kryptonite
by HiddenSilence
Summary: A SasuSaku song fic.  Sasuke misses Sakura so he goes and spies on his cherry blossom. This is what he is thinking.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the Naruto world. If i did, Sasuke would get a fucking life and Kabuto would die a very painful death. Also _Kryptonite _is by Three Doors Down.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world_

_From the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing_

_I can do_

I see her standing there. I long for her. When I reach for her, I always miss. I long to be held in her arms. But my dream will never come true, for I have betrayed them all. He pink pearl locks sway in the wind. I want to run my fingers through them. Will she ever find it in her heart to forgive me and allow me to come running back?

_I watched the world_

_From the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind _

_What happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be_

_My friend until the end_

I shield my chakra well as I hid in this tree. I know I should be training if I am ever going to kill Itachi but I cannot convince myself to leave. I wish to hold her, to feel her soft lips against mine. She is the very essence of beauty. How was I able to ignore all those years?

_If I go crazy_

_Will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well_

_Will you be there a holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my super human_

_My Kryptonite_

True, she was annoying but she was kind and also someone I could protect. Now two and a half years later, she is all I could ever want. Deadly and strong, her innocence is all gone. But, I know I do not deserve her. Naruto was always kind to her and he loved her. True, I loved her too and the only reason I paid little attention to her was because I know she would be hurt and used against me.

_You call me strong_

_You call me weak_

_But still you secrets_

_I will keep_

_You took for granted_

_All the times I never _

_Let you down_

I am a coward. Naruto would tell her anyway and use all his strength to protect her. I just hide and train. I long to go to her and hold her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She would probably not let me. She believes I do not care for her. She is quite wrong. I have only shown affection toward her on two occasions. When she was beaten so badly in the forest and when I left.

_You stumbled_

_And bumped your head_

_If not for me_

_Then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up_

_And put you back_

_On solid ground_

I know those two times are not enough for her to realize how much I care, but I wish they were. I went crazy without her. I long for her every day. While I was away, I couldn't concentrate on my training for he face kept popping up in my mind. I had to see her. So I spied. I snuck into the Village Hidden in Leaves and searched for her. I found her training. He movements were alluring and graceful at the same time. Ever since then, I often sneak away and watch her. why

_If I go crazy_

_Will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well_

_Will you be there a holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my super human_

_My Kryptonite_


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part. Kinda strange. Once again, i own nothin. Thax to ppl who reviewed.

* * *

He looks upon her in adoration. She thinks upon him with longing. They are separate yet together. His striking features attract unwanted love. Her soft beauty calls many to her. They are drawn to each other. Wishing for the other to understand, they call out silently. He cannot look away. He watches her as she trains, reminding himself that he should be doing the same, but still, he does not leave. He wonders if she still loves as she once did.

She often trains like this; alone and far away from human contact. It makes her feel at peace. After many hours of unknowingly being watched, she stops, exhausted, and sits beneath a tree. She drops her guard as her mind drifts to a coldly handsome face with onyx eyes. She longs for nothing more then to be in his arms. She does not see the attack until it is too late.

He is too busy watching her daydream to notice the threat. Watching her soft pink hair fall over her face. A kunai to the recipient of his affection's arm jolts him back to the world. He stared in shock as his cherry blossom yanked the blade from her arm. He watches as she stands up to fight but collapses as the numbing drug takes affect. He watches as the five men approach his love, smile of accomplishment on their faces. His eyes change to red in anger.

She stares at the men attacking her. She cannot move. They come toward her, eyes shinning with lust. Then he appears. Like a vision, he seams to radiate protection. He draws a white and red katana. He fights. He wins. The once rapists are no match for the Uchiha genius. She watches him kill them all with extreme ease. He looks back at her, his eyes reflecting the concern he has for her.

She is hurt badly. He can see her eyes trying to focus. Luckily a white haired fool had taught him medical jitsu. He walks of to his injured flower and places his had upon her wound. Blue chakra glows and the affects of the drug dwindle and the cut closes. She shakes her head to clear it and he watches her exquisite hair fly over the place.

She raises her head to encounter the eyes of her rescuer. Aqua and ebony meet.

"Sasuke?" She whispers.

He nods. She throws herself into his arms. Clinging to him and crying into his shoulder, she lets all of her feeling leave her body in a barrage of heart wrenching sobs. He holds her, soothing her, blissfully happy that she is in his arms. Out of her tears, words form. They are words asking why he left and words proclaiming her still existent love for him. As he hears these words leave her moist lips, he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. They both enter heaven as their mouths stroke each other in a blissful moment. He breaks the kiss as he hears their loud mouth teammate stopping towards them. He stands up. She looks up, wondering why he stopped. He smiles at her. He turns to leave. She catches his last words before he disappears into the forest.

"I'll be back, my Sakura"


End file.
